powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Digital Form
The ability to take the form of Data allowing the user to possess or interact with electronic objects. Sub-power of Bionic Physiology. Variation of Program Physiology. Also Called *Artificial Intelligence Mimicry/Physiology *Cyber Body *Cybernaut Mimicry/Physiology *Data Conversion *Data Form *Data Mimicry/Physiology *Digital Body *Digital Conversion *Digital Mimicry/Physiology *Digitization *Digitized *Information Physiology *Video Form/Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User (or in other cases a technopath's mind) either is or can transform into Software Programs/Cyber Data/Digital Memory/Electronic Bits of Information, allowing them to interact with objects such as machines, robots, computers and other devices such as cars, phones, refrigerators or any other object that runs on electricity. If they have no physical body at all, they can use data to project as any form desired. They can also possess or control military machines/alien technology making them all the more dangerous. If user comes into contact with nano-technology they can become all the more powerful by possessing it and effectively have a physical body which they can control at will. Users may also be able to project themselves at information into the minds of organic beings to hide insider their minds or eventually possess them. While in this form user can travel through cyberspace, exactly like astronauts who explore outer space with additional of certain abilities in cyberspace because the rules of the real world don't apply so teleporting yourself by mere force of will is entirely valid. Applications *Artificial Intelligence Physiology *User can manipulate the power of nanotechnology. *User can convert any raw material into what ever the user can think of. *Having no physical body, User is immune to physical harm and attacks. *Data Conversion *User can interact or possess computers, machines, or objects running on electricity. *User's are non-corporal thus allowing them to achieve several feats such as Flight, Intangibility, Invisibility, and Self-Sustenance. *User can gain corporal form by either projecting or solidifying their data form into anything they desire. *Data Form can be Immortal and could be re-inserted into a new body. *Data form typically enables Electrical Transportation. *User with nano-technological body can potentially replicate any superpower by absorbing information. *Possession by transferring oneself into the minds of others. Associations *Bionic Physiology *Cyber Transcendence *Cyberspace Lordship *Electricity Mimicry *Program Physiology *Technology Manipulation Limitations *Technology Manipulation may be able to eliminate the Digital Form of the user which may result in death. *A person with Electrical Manipulation or Magnetism Manipulation can destroy the user's Digital Form. *User's Digital Form can be negated with another advanced technology. *Risks attack from electromagnetic pulse while in digital form. *User's form can be trapped and contained in a setting where information is stored such as a computer drive or a potent subconscious *Can be a problem if someone is taken from the modern world, i.e. taken to where computer and gadgets aren't around. Known Users Gallery Composed.gif|The Composer (Halo 4) digitized humans to create Prometheans (click to animate). 1hfalj0KO5QMvyhz4pecib.jpg|RepliCarter (Stargate SG-1) turns her hand into a sword and kills her target after gaining the target's information. 405px-Brainiac.jpg|Brainiac's (DC Comics) digital form is inside a created robotic body 405px-Luthoriac.jpg|Brainiac/Lex Luthor fusion (Justice League Unlimited) can assimilate nano-technology and plots to digitize the entire universe Tecna Winx.PNG|Tecna (Winx Club) Technus.gif|Nicolai Technus (Danny Phantom) MegaMan EXE.jpg|MegaMan.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network) Hank Henshaw.jpg|Hank Henshaw's (DC Comics) mind exists as a computer A.I.; as long as there is technology, he cannot truly die. 612px-Agents.jpg|Agents (The Matrix) Xana.jpg|X.A.N.A. (Code Lyoko) D-Reaper.jpg|The D-Reaper (Digimon Tamers) Moloch Buffy.jpg|After being accidentally scanned into the Internet, Moloch the Corruptor (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) created a robotic body for himself. Alpha Nanite.png|Alpha (Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United) Viral.PNG|Viral (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) Cyber Shredder.jpg|The Cyber Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Sigma Mega Man.jpg|Sigma (Mega Man X) Kintobor Computer.jpg|The Kintobor Computer (Sonic the Comic) Nicole Spark of Life.png|Nicole the Holo-Lynx (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) A.D.A.M..png|A.D.A.M., a sentient computer virus created by Dr. Robotnik (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Gameboy Captain N.jpg|Gameboy (Captain N: The Game Master) Beemo.png|Beemo (Adventure Time) Hostile Program.png|The Hostile Program (Kingdom Hearts II) Infi.png|Infi (Pokemon) Red Queen.gif|The Red Queen (Resident Evil) Colonel Patriot AI.jpg|An AI clone of Colonel Campbell (Metal Gear), just one of many of the Patriots' AIs. Hatchiyack.png|Hatchiyack (Dragon Ball Z), a living supercomputer. Mii.png|An example of a Mii (Nintendo). Digimon.jpg|Digimon is short for 'Digital Monster'. Shelke-saber.jpg|Shelke Rui (Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-) can enter the Worldwide Network of Gaia via a "Synaptic Net Dive." Screen_Shot_2012-05-18_at_2.41.51_PM.png|Nessa (Fractale) is one half of the key to Fractal, as such, she is a unique doppel that can be physically interacted with Giffany stand.gif|Giffany (Gravity Falls) is a living, homicidal video-game character capable of infecting electronic objects. Modeus 001.PNG|Modeus (Irredeemable) managed to convert his body into electronic bits/packets of information to transfer himself into the minds of others. Yuki Nagato.png|As a humanoid interface, Yuki Nagato (Haruhi Suzumiya) is composed of data. Helix_variant_design.jpg|Helix (Valiant Entertainment) is a machine/binary code hybrid alien member of the armor hunters. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Data-based powers Category:Forms Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Galleries